


Star vs. The Forces of Evil: The Bloomen Legacy

by KemshiStar



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Coming of Age, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fan Characters, Growing Up, Heartwrenching, Original Character(s), Slow Romance, toffeexoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KemshiStar/pseuds/KemshiStar
Summary: Every coin has two sides. On Mewni there were the Mewmans, as well as the Bloomens, but nobody remembers the Bloomen. Their time has been lost to the ages of crooked history and falsities. Our story came to an end after the brief reign of Queen Eclipsa. She's not as the stories say. She was an irreplaceable friend. My friend. Like a sister to me.I am Queen Primrose Bloom of the ill fated Bloomens... and I loved a monster too.
Relationships: Toffee (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. 1st Tome: Forgotten

"Please," Ludo rasped, latching onto the Septarian's pant leg. Having crawled over to him, leaving a trail from the regurgitated muck, his eyes pooled, "just tell me..." Catching the attention of his former advisor, he let go, "did I have any part to play in this?"

The unwavering gaze anchored his heart into his stomach, and the apathetic firm response of, "no" shattered the remnants of whatever pride Ludo believed he had left. His lower beak quivered, taking place of words he wished he had. The trauma around him didn't hold a candle to the stout Avarius' misery while the suited figure casually sauntered into the distance.

These spiraling, repetitious thoughts weren't broken until a golden beam whizzed past him. It was enough to make Ludo stand. Awe for the magic roaring overhead, a ghastly cry in its wake. Once it dissipated, Ludo watched as a shambling monster took a step, and snapped in half, tumbling down into the crater.

He blinked. The upper half crawled towards the Butterflys and their allies, a gurgling laugh spilling forth.

"You think you've won?" There was something familiar in that condescension, "HA!!" Wait a second. Jumbling thoughts coming together, he watched as it pointed a dripping, trembling finger towards the huddled group, "you don't make the plans--" That's when it hit him, " ** _I do!!_** "

A sickening grin grew across Ludo's beak.

He took to his feet, rushed as fast as his itty bitty legs could carry him. Positioned around a pillar he waited. The remnants of the ever so cunning Toffee continued to crawl, spewing more words.

"Only I know how this all turns out!!!" With all of his might Ludo pushed against the weakened pillar. The PERFECT punchline coursing through his mind. He couldn't wait to splatter the jerk!

Success!!!

The column heaved, it tipped, in line with the target, and he was mere moments away from saying, 'it turns out ya dead!' Gritting his teeth together, a few seconds feeling like an eternity, the climaxing sound of squishing his foe wasn't what he was greeted with. It was replaced with concrete clacking together, crumbling, and amidst the dust revealing the oozing monster still intact. Just then a velvet voice called out among the plumes of dust.

"No... I don't think you do." Ludo's excitement mounted. He recognized that voice. Perhaps he was a little too conditioned to grow giddy hearing it, but sadly Ludo didn't have the mental capacity to tell the difference. Coming into view there she was. A woman, skin reminiscent of dusted chocolate, hair a bubblegum pink approached, wearing a mostly white and teal dress puffing outward at her hips.

With a perplexed expression, she had a hand held out at her side, floating just above it a kind of transparent bubble that sloshed with the discarded remains of their current enemy.

"W-who... are you?" Moon carefully asked, standing and helped Star to do so as well. She casted a quick glance to the revolting beast that still heaved upon the ground then to the sphere that carried its remnants, and finally back to this newcomer. Association alone put her on the defensive.

"Queen Moon. Princess Star." Her cream colored eyes scanned over each of them as she spoke their names, "it's a pleasure to have finally met. My name is Princess Primrose Bloom--" She cut off and pressed a finger to her lips, peering off to the side with a shake of her head, "no that's not quite right. Forgive me." A brief curtsy, "Queen Primrose Bloom, of the ill fated Bloomens. It has been such a long time since I have spoken my title aloud, I had almost forgotten I am queen now."

"What do you want?!" Star aggressively snapped, struggling to hold her wand up and seeing her huff Marco braced her shoulders for support.

"Oh nothing with you I assure you," Primrose smiled, glancing down to the gooey skeletal mess below her, desperately clinging to the threads of life and not once had turned her way since her arrival, "my business is with this one."

"Toffee?!!" Marco choked. Star's grip on her wand tightened, the center fizzling with light seeing the mysterious woman crouch.

"Listen here you--you lay **_ONE_** finger to help that monster and I'll blast you into next week!!!" Primrose glanced up, a frown dancing across her lips.

"I'd prefer it if you wouldn't Star. You unleashed quite the magical blast and would only be recklessly pushing yourself after something like that." Primrose sighed softly, now eye to eye with the Septarian she reached out and tenderly pushed the drooping eyeball back into place. The act causing Star to cry out,

"NARWHAL BLA--"

"Noooooooooo!!! You mustn't!!" Ludo shrieked, grappling onto one of Star's legs, causing her to lose balance before she hopped about trying to shake him off, "you can't hurt dear Primrose!!! She was the only one who freely gave care packages at the castle!!!"

"LUDO!! Get off of me--Marco!! Get him off!!" The two teens struggled to wrangle the Avarius off, but Moon's gaze darkened.

"A monster sympathizer are you?" The queen of mewni scrupulously observed this person's subtle movements, and whatever they were doing it was stabilizing this murderer. The eye no longer drooped, and they had stopped dripping. In fact, she no longer could see any bone. Moon took a step forward, "well you've sympathized with the wrong monster!!"

With whatever energy she had left, she attempted to summon some more magic back into her palms, only to become caught off guard as Buff Frog snaked his arms around her.

"Queen Moon no!! I cannot allow that!!!"

"Rrrr!!! Unhand me!!! She's an **_enemy!!_** "

"Y-you're probably right!! But Prima helped provide food for me and babies when times were hard!!" The monster shot a glare over to her, "this is only way I will repay you, so you better go no before I change my mind!!" Primrose nodded.

"I understand. Now then..." she held out her hand to the one beside her, "you're an absolute mess Toffee... let's get you cleaned up." The sludgy reptilian huffed in a snort, but shakily rose a skeletally thin arm and took her hand. The bubble expanded, encasing the pair and continued to grow. Light cumulating within and in one pop a gust of wind blasted outward before the ground began to shake. Star gasped watching as the fallen architecture from her prior whispering spell began to reform. Ludo slipping off of her leg, and feeling him drop she growled.

"Arrrrgh!!! No!!!" She gripped the wand and pointed for a blast but faltered. She just didn't have the energy.

"Star we have to--STAR!!" Marco began before reaching for her as she dove into the chaos of moving rubble and dust. He didn't think twice and gave chase. Star could see it. The two receding figures come into view among all the flying debris and rubble.

"W-WAIT!!!" she coughed, squinting her eyes she watched as the newly announced queen paused, but the sludge beast beside her continued to hobble past.

"Yes?" That endearing tone turned her attention back to Primrose, and it took everything in Star not to snap back distinctly hearing Marco in the distance. She didn't want to lose her train of thought. Currently she didn't know what hurt more, the evident concern in Marco's tone, or having to witness Toffee get away. Confused, but mostly hurt she pushed back gradual tears and yelled.

"Why are you doing this?!! Toffee killed my Grandmother, he endangered Marco and so many more!!! He's ruthless and vile, and here you are saving him?!! He doesn't deserve to live!!!" A silence passed between the two, and Star gritted her teeth, loathing how collected this individual still remained before her. That, 'proper' queen like attitude deep down she hoped she'd never be.

"You're probably right," Primrose chimed, glancing to her own hands. That. Surprisingly took the young princess off guard, "Queen Comet certainly is one of my most beloved Queens, but killing him won't bring your sweet Grandmother back, and for that I am truly sorry." Primrose met Star's gaze, "I really believed she'd put an end to all this senseless bloodshed between Mewmans and monsters... but Star. Ask yourself. Do you wish to take risks and try to make a change like our belated Queen Comet, or will you follow in your ancestors bloodied footsteps? If I had chosen your way of thinking wishing to enact revenge, why, I would have wanted you dead for the eradication of my people. If you have no clue on what the Bloomen were, then you know nought of your history, and if no one is going to give you the answers you seek, I suggest talking to Eclipsa."

"Eclipsa?" A sad smile graced Primrose's features.

"Yes. She's a good friend of mine, but she's not all that bad. You're still young Princess Star. Don't judge a book by it's cover. Ask questions. Continue to grow. I hope that when we meet again, it'll be with smiles and not daggers. Until that time, goodbye Star Butterfly." The ground beneath Star lifted her up just then, right as Marco arrived before he too was snatched up by a similar block of stone. The pair flew upward and Primrose leered up towards the top of the almost freshly reformed tower, "stay safe."

Turning on her heel, Primrose waltzed out, a wall of stone forming behind her before smiling at the silhouette she caught up with.

"You're not having trouble walking are you?" Toffee didn't answer. The only heard sound was that of each labored squishy steps. Primrose sighed while the pair continued their walk further away from the castle, "prideful as ever." Primrose peeked over to him. That energy wreaked havoc on his _immortal_ hide. Very well could have possibly shut down, or certainly slowed his ability to regenerate. Nevertheless, she continued to speak,

"Do know I do this not as a favor, but as a nod to our history. Once you're full again I will no longer let our past ties dictate your well being."

Silence.

Naturally. Peeking over her shoulder Prima smiled seeing the once destroyed area reformed. Good as new. Like Star had never casted the whispering spell, "and Toffee..." She knew he was still listening, "I didn't do this for you. I did this for myself. I hope that makes us clear." Turning her attention back to him he finally halted. Some form of breath left him and he spoke.

"We're clear." That sounded a little more like him, but it was gruff, and held a slight gurgle. Still. It sounded better, and that made her smile.

"Thank-you. Now, as much as I don't mind you walking away from this, you're very slow. So I'm going to levitate you until we reach our destination. That alright?"

"Do as you wish."

"Perfect! Let's go."

♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ ☼ ♠ ♣ ♦ ♥

What do you think about when you hear the word **_butterfly?_** Where does one usually find butterflies? Outside, yes, but where? It's only befitting that since the royal Butterfly family were a lot like actual butterflies, their closest allies were a lot like flowers. The Bloomens and the royal Bloom family... but nobody remembers the Bloomen. It had been many centuries. Their time has been lost to the ages of crooked history and falsities.

Ah yes, very much like flowers, but they were also practitioners in magic. There was never some kind of wand for the Blooms. Or book. No their magic was inherited, as was the knowledge. The queen of generations passed, would one day pass the mantle to their upcoming princess at every coming of age ceremony.

Until the appropriately marked time, the upcoming Princess lived their life, magic-less. How... droll. Especially considering the neighbors could use magic to their heart's content. If given the wand that is. It only seemed natural that some of the many generations prior grew envious in their youth, but magic wasn't supposed to be the end all be all of things.

By not having it, the Blooms, and even some Bloomen retained a greater appreciation for it, and whilst they grew, were supposed to keep in mind the proper and improper ways of its uses. Regardless, the running gag of being _'a late bloomer'_ was certainly directed at the family who had to wait for their magic. Bloomen magic wasn't spoken of, and in some instances couldn't even be taught until the time was right.

...much to the dismay of young Princess Primrose.

Dearest sweet princess Prima, as her friends would call her. Which more or less would be just Eclipsa. Primrose remembered the day when her bestie received her wand, well, before **_that_** even. At a young age they were told to loathe their local monsterly inhabitants. They were unseemly. Disgusting. Ravenous--hell even ate babies! Something to fear, but also keep in check.

Eclipsa changed all of that.

If it wasn't for her, Primrose was certain that she probably would have continued to despise them without question. Reckless, and at the spry age of sixteen, there was a particular joint the duo liked to crash. Young blood coursing through their veins, Prima always found herself tagging along. A quaint kind of nightclub on Mewni, except, it thrived with monsters.

Eclipsa's new idea to document and record monster dateability became an addiction! Even after a year later when she first thought of it, the girls continued to look forward to the next time they could head out. Now granted, Prima wasn't as bold as the upcoming queen of Mewni, so she never quite had the nerve to ask a monster out. Perhaps she was a little frightened at the thought that their disguises would fall off. Even if so, Primrose took pride in her work and the effort to flesh the attire out, and was grateful that Eclipsa always brought the sweetcorn to get in.

Ah, the night was young, and so were they.

"Sorry things didn't work out with that frog guy."

"It's quite alright!" Eclipsa waved a hand giggling, "I learned a lot about them! They're fascinating even if I find them a four--no, _three_ out of ten." Prima giggled then took a swig of the fizzly swamp water. There was once a time she believed the taste was foul.

"Sooooooo.... who's next ya think?"

"I'm not sure. Haven't seen anyone really new," Eclipsa relieved a despondent sigh, looking out at the dancing hoard while the duo continued to enjoy their drinks at their corner-like booth.

"That's okay! It's fun just being here." Listening to Prima chime, Eclipsa clinked her glass with hers.

"It is! Cheers!" The music blared, the various sounds of critter and cretin alike mingling within the air. Eclipsa poked Prima with her foot after watching others dance, "maybe you should pick up somebody!" Instantly Primrose choked on her drink.

"M-me?!! Oh no no no noooo. I'm much too shy!"

"Since when is sweet Bloom shy?"

"W-well, since. You know. Now!" Eclipsa laughed as she gave Prima a friendly nudge.

"Since you started budding sweetie!"

"I-it's not funny!!"

"Oh dearie but it is!" The two then giggled at one another before Eclipsa downed the last bit of her drink then stood up with a triumphant gasp.

"Well Prima, I'm going to go dance! Come look for me when you decide to join!"

"You know I will!" Waving to her bestie the young Bloom princess leaned back into her seat with a sigh. This. Was. The. Life. She had lost count how many times they decided to come here. Smiling to herself as she finished off her drink with a last few gulps, a cool voice reached her.

"May I offer you another?"

"Hrmm?" Prima glanced up. He was unlike the normals who showed up here. Formal attire, a vest and colored shirt underneath. Dark slicked back short hair, with the exception of one or two strands over their face. Reptilian features of some kind. She honestly wished Eclipsa waited a few more minutes so her bountiful knowledge would allow her to know what kind of monster she was speaking with.

Finally noting the offered glass she squealed in delight, "oh! Why thank-you!" Taking a sip the bubbly concoction made her shiver but giggle.

"May I?" He gestured to the empty seat beside her.

"Oh--yes! Of course! I apologize for not offering sooner!" Prima happily patted the spot next to her. He gave a formal nod before he sat down. They were silent for a moment. Primrose a little too caught up in examining the tall scaly being beside her.

The different kinds of monsters within Eclipsa's secret date book coursed through her mind. He must be new. Had to be! Those golden eyes kept gazing outward but after another sip he spoke.

"You're staring."

"Ah! I'm sorry!!" Prima gently apologized, pulling away from her glass. Truthfully this drink was a little stronger and she was mindlessly enjoying the feel of the bubbles on her upper lip. That deep chuckle of his was something.

"It's fine. Have you never seen a Septarian before?" That collected gaze turned to her and she visibly shuddered.

"N-no. I've actually never seen your breed before." Phew. For a moment there Primrose almost said **_kind._** A more Mewmin derogatory term for monsters. He flashed her a small toothy grin.

"Really? Suppose that makes two of us. What exactly are you?" Oh cornflakes. She had practiced this so much in her head, and now that she was actually **_asked_** she blanched. Primrose stuttered about, trying desperately to formulate an answer, and as each second passed she felt her skin start to nectar. Her ramblings ceased when an elongated claw reached out flicking some of her bubblegum strands back.

"Heh heh, you can relax. How about a name? Mine's Terrance Septaris." He held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Terrance! My name is Prose!" While here, Eclipsa felt it'd be best to use code names created from the letters of their originals. It added to the disguise. Shaking his hand she took a moment realizing how large the appendage was. He caught on, chuckling at her mild surprise.

"You're an odd one."

"Is that perhaps why you decided to offer me a drink?" Prima pleasantly smiled clinking the glass with her fingernails. Oooo, another toothy grin.

"Actually, yes. I can't make heads or tails, no--excuse me. I see you don't have one now, _bottom_ of what you are. Then there's that smell."

"S-smell? Heh, really? Do I smell... bad?" She watched as a claw itched the scales under his jaw in thought. Urk. Prima's eyes flew out to the dancefloor and her gut knotted, no longer able to see Eclipsa. Pressing her lips together her mind spiraled on what to do. She certainly didn't like feeling gooey. With her skin gradually nectaring up she was making a conscious effort to make it stop.

"No," the way his answer rumbled out of his throat gripped her. A definite sense of intrigue but sprinkled with fear. To this day the princess duo have not been found out, yet it seemed she didn't have to worry about it until now. Prima rather enjoyed being on the sidelines while Eclipsa chatted up each and every monster that came by.

So.

It felt a little strange a well groomed monster was chatting her up now.

"It's a rather pleasant scent that happened to come from someone so refined. Which is the main reason I had to offer you a drink."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment. Thank-you very much Terrance."

"Much obliged." Raising his drink to her she then abruptly clinked it.

"Cheers!" Perhaps a little too in the moment, Prima didn't catch the partial bewilderment from the act. Anyway, down the hatch she chugged the rest of the concoction, gasping satisfied while setting the chalice down, "well it's been lovely talking with you, but Imma joining my friend out there!" The Septarian peeked out to the writhing dancing bodies within the middle of the room.

"I see. Have fun." A collective grin and she energetically nodded. A few too many times actually. Taking one step she faltered. Uh oh. What was in that drink? Another step. Oh dear. Holy warnicorns. Her legs were jelly. She must be making quite the scene focusing intently on each step. Which ended up being only two before she landed on her face. Needless to say the monster behind her broke into laughter. It attracted more attention than her awkward wobble. Luckily the one who helped her to her feet was none other than Eclipsa.

"Prose are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! I'm okay, thank-you Clispa!" Promptly dusting her off the pair looked over to their booth heeding the cool voice.

"I apologize, I thought you knew how strong that drink was, as it **_is_** a favorite among us."

"Oh but dearest Prose is quite the lightweight," Eclipsa didn't miss a beat lightly smacking Prima's back with a cheeky grin, "you didn't tell me we had a guest!"

"W-well I _was_ coming to get you, but I overestimated that drink. Clispa this monster is Terrance Septaris. Terrance meet Clispa." With Eclipsa's help, Primrose managed to find her way back to her seat.

"Terrance is--"

"A Septarian!" Eclipsa clapped her hands in excitement. Immediately she took up the free spot next to him, giggling upon doing so. That was that it seemed. The young princess of Mewni had gone into full blown curiosity mode. The two actually seemed to hit it off. At least that's what it looked like. Hard to tell through the muddled haze rattling around in Primrose's brain.

At the time Prima had no idea these beings would rank a nine out of ten. Carrying the pros of:

Looks good in a suit. Looks good in a swimsuit, and attractively aloof.

While the cons included:

Not so fond of magical Mewman girls. Probably wants to kill your mom, and your friends will all have a secret crush on him.

The footnote stating, "Look, these guys are creeps and you should stay as far away as possible, but if you're like me, you'll ignore this advice--it's worth it." Ah yes, all scribbles soon to be written by Eclipsa herself, but currently Prima was struggling to remain conscious at the booth. Damn that alcohol.

"Will she be alright?" their newly acquainted Septarian asked, causing Eclipsa to peek over the table at her friend who was currently planting her face in it.

"Oh she'll be fine. Just needs some water. These kinds of concoctions dehydrate her--excuse me!" Eclipsa tried to wave a fellow worker down but none batted an eye. She was about to leave her spot to appropriately flag somebody down, that is until Terrance raised a claw with a low growl.

"Waiter."

"Hrmm?? Yesh?! How can I be of assistance?" The monster clopped over. Eclipsa remembered the make of this beast. Some kind of Centuaris.

"The lady would like a glass of water. See to it that you provide two if you'd please."

"Very well," with a snort they headed off and Eclipsa passed a shy smile up at Terrance.

"Why umm, thank-you."

"Of course, on a busy night like this, it's not uncommon the staff won't notice unless you actually demand for service."

"Is it always like this?"

"Depends on where you go," he took one last swig of his glass and set it down. Glancing over to Primrose who hadn't moved then over to Eclipsa, who was gazing dreamily at him. She was brewing with more questions, it was clear to see. The first one coming out with an excited chirp.

"What other sort of gatherings have you been to?" Terrance relaxed back in his seat, and upon sitting straighter Eclipsa took note of how he appeared to tower over her in the cast of his shadow.

"Why many. Perhaps I shall take you to one sometime."

"That'd be wonderf--"

"But..." with a jerk of his wrist he glanced at his watch, "right now suppose I'm out of time. I'll have to bid you adieu."

"O-oh..." She couldn't help but sound crestfallen, but Eclipsa slipped out of her seat to let him by, "well it's been lovely Terrance. Perhaps Prose and I shall see you again sometime?"

"Perhaps. Until next time." Right as the waters were delivered he invited himself to take her hand. Eclipsa watched, feeling her dainty fingers curl into his while he pressed his lips to the top. Those intense, chilling eyes didn't leave hers in that moment, "I hope to see you around."

"C-certainly..." she was hooked. In some kind of trance, watching as he left. Hearing Primrose groan she snapped too and glanced over.

"What... what'd I miss?" Eclipsa smiled and handed her the glass of water. Well. Swamp water. Hopefully not the fizzly kind. Scooting back into the booth she sighed.

"Oh so much~ we have a lot to talk about dear!" Primrose half mindedly nodded, taking the glass and swigging the contents down. Gasping she rubbed her eyes.

"Y-yeah? Guessing you've found your next... date?" Eclipsa sighed at the question and gave a small nod. Prima grimaced then took a look around before itching the side of her head.

"Uhh... how long was I out? Really? You're making a really weird face."

"I'll tell you all about it when we head home."

"Let's hope you can even make it home." Thinking back, she shouldn't have downed that drink he offered her.


	2. 2nd Tome: Back To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toffee has quite the rude awakening, and another blast from the past with Princess Primrose and Princess Eclipsa.

For once in his life, Toffee awoke feeling pain. Recollecting the events of last night, he flexed each digit of his right hand. At least his eyes were at full capacity. There wasn’t a color or blurred line, but perhaps it came as a double edged sword. Judging by his hand, the grotesque mass of flesh seemingly still mirroring aspects of his prior sludgy appearance spoke bounds about his current state. - _Damn that brat-_

Struggling to sit up he brute forced himself through the agony in doing so, taking a moment to look around. The digs were the pits. Some kind of leafy hut. Prehistoric by his standards. No decor for that matter. If a bedroom and living room were conjoined, this would be it. Domelike. Obviously. There was some kind of clay fireplace against the circumference, the gradually fading embers wafting upward, but their light wasn’t needed.

There was daylight pouring in through the numerous small openings of the ceiling. The front door composed of thorny vines, but surprisingly not a glimmer of light peeked through. Was that it for defenses? Granted, not like he could hop to his feet to check for himself, and the thought alone annoyed him. Helpless. Like an insect. This wasn’t him. Where the hell was that woman? Was this some kind of test?

Despite the bodily torment, at least he still had his wits. He couldn’t do much but continue to observe and listen… and wait. His patience paid off. An hour and a half. He counted the time by the movement of the sunlight. The vines slinked back into the ground, and sure enough the person who stepped through was the same individual as before.

“Queen Primrose Bloom. What do I owe the honor?” Ah. He sounded like his old self, but sure as hell didn’t look it. He watched her grimace as she stepped inside. Did she not like being addressed as such?

“Toffee… you’re still recovering. Why’d you have to sit up?” Concerned with his health? Not likely.

“If you know me, you know I’m not one who likes to sit still.”

“Says the Septarian who goes from murdering general, into hiding, and bides his time until the moment is right.” Sass. He recognized that much. With a wave of her hand the door reformed and he eyed the basket of materials but said nothing. Primrose made her way over to the fireplace, created a small fire then took out a pot he hadn’t seen prior. It was tucked beside the protruding architecture.

He kept observing her actions. Making something. A stew? No, a soup, but she was taking time mashing down all of her ingredients, and what couldn’t be dissolved wasn’t put into the pot. Toffee sighed.

“Why not use your magic to make me all better?” Primrose sighed at the haughty tone, responding while she stirred the ingredients.

“Not everything can be cured with magic. Your body has been stripped away from all of its vital minerals and nutrients. The regenerative capabilities you once had have been put under the immense exposure of corrupted magic for so long, it’s why a blast of pure magic almost killed you. Long story short, your Septarian regeneration was cut a break and let **_magic_** regenerate for it. Being on break for so long and now being called back to do the job it’s sorta forgotten how to do so, and thus the main reason for your grisly appearance. You’re lucky you have a skeletal structure. Without it, there’d be no blueprints for your body, and I wouldn’t be able to help you.”

“Interesting…” Toffee offhandedly mused, taking in what she freely explained and seeing it line up with what he had experienced. Yes he was in that magic realm for quite some time. The first monster to ever have touched pure magic, and since he could not be sueded by its charm, it was easy to corrupt it. Of course, to corrupt it he had to merge himself within it, and he knew there were risks, but nothing exceeded the minor percentages.

Star Butterfly merely was a factor he didn’t take into account.

“If I lacked bone what would you have done? Would you have watched me die?” Granted he didn’t see her there, but her even showing up was enough to infer she was watching the whole debacle on the sidelines. Primrose slowly let out a heavy, weighted, sigh. Poor little Bloom. Dusting her hands she stood while the pot simmered, facing him.

“Yes.” Listening to the melancholy in her voice made him smirk.

“Maybe you should have done something to stop me.”

“You and I both know that no matter what I did, you’d retain the same mindset, and your goals wouldn’t have changed. So much time has passed, and I’m not foolish to think you’re the same Septarian I had met before.”

“How wise, and yet you’re a moment frozen in time. A lost time. My present.”

“And **_my_** present to you was saving your life.” At that he remembered her telling him she did what she did as a nod to their history. Regardless of how she’d like to word it, it still meant she cared. Even now.

“How you feel is but a reflection trapped in old memories.”

“At least **_I_** can feel, but here's a question for you. How **_does_** it feel sitting there, a lumpy, fleshy, pile?” Toffee went quiet. He caught the frigid air she spoke with and it irked him. Dead end. Possibly. He’ll leave those matters be for now.

“Shall I tell you I’m in pain? Would that make you feel better?”

“If that’s the truth, yes. Solely on your honesty, but don’t be so cruel as to assume I’m heartless. Or so arrogant to think a moment of compassion can be taken advantage of. **_You’re_** the broken useless sludge pile here. Not me.” Those blunt words cut deep, and he vented a heated breath through the orifices he believed were his nostrils. Though most of the air came out from the sides of his mouth. Primrose's stern expression softened as she returned to the pot, taking it off the fire. She stepped towards the bed, setting the brew at his bedside. He had to chuckle.

“What? You’re going to feed me now?”

“I have been feeding you. For the past week.” Week? The passage of time was much more important than how she ‘fed’ him, and it took a moment to set in. If he were still looking like this, after a whole **_week_** then… how long was it _actually_ going to take until he was fully recovered?

Too long. He knew the numbers and they weren’t to his liking.

“You’re surprised, clearly. Actually Toffee, if you hadn’t so stubbornly left the bubble field I made the moment your bottom half was reattached, then your recovery would have lessened by half the time… but no. You had to make a prideful walk out of the place, so. This is on you.” He shot a glare her way and she matched it with a stern face. Then, it softened once more, “regardless, I will keep to my word, and you _will_ be whole again. After all, I thought Septarians didn’t care about the passage of time considering they have an abundance of it.”

“You forget no Septarian was forced to be waited on hand and foot like this.”

“Oh, is that how you see this? Well,” she calmly gestured to the vines and they opened, “there’s the door. If you feel it’s in your best interest to decline my assistance then by all means. You can go.” She didn’t move. Or even flinch for that matter. His eyes went from her, to the door and back, and he grumbled.

“I’m going to see to it that you keep to your word. Surely by now you understand Queen Moon has sent out sentries to scope our location so she may finish off what she has started.”

“I do. I’ve already taken the precaution, and actually you’re going to be moved in a few days. It’s risky to be nomadic, but riskier to stay comfortable in a single place for too long.”

“Clever...”

“Well I’m all done here. The bed you’re resting on consists of flora that soak up my mixture and seep it back into your body. I can’t exactly feed something that doesn’t really have a fully working digestive system, but if you’d like, when those organs have regrown I’d be more than happy to give you little spoonfuls.” Toffee glanced to the pot and saw a thick vine that wasn’t there before within it, then over to Primrose who had already made her way to the door.

“Surely you jest.” She halted and peeked over her shoulder at him.

“Am I? Suppose you would see it that way. I know how I feel, but I won’t sit here trying to convince you otherwise. Do yourself a favor and lay back down please. Reconstruction goes much easier when you’re not all bunched up.” After that she was gone and the vines grew back over the opening. He took a moment to close his eyes and did just that. Laying back down he noted a distinct tingling sensation on his upper back that wasn’t there before. Must be that brew and this bed that was syphoning the ingredients into his body. He hated not feeling a need to sleep. The perks of a restless working mind. There was still daylight to consider.

Daylight. It got him thinking. Did the primrose flower bloom in the day, or at night… and which one was she again?

♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ ☼ ♠ ♣ ♦ ♥

“Come in!” Eclipsa chimed, her eyes not leaving the page she currently was on. Primrose stepped through the door, chuckling seeing her friend, huddled in her favorite reading spot by the window.

“Studying again are we?” relieving a sigh she sauntered over and took up a seat across from her. Seemed like the Butterfly book of spells was becoming fatter by the day.

“Well of course! I actually just tested out a few new spells and now that they’re refined I’m documenting them down.”

“I see.” Primrose watched her for a moment longer before glancing at the parasol wand she had at her side, “I can’t believe it’s already been two years since your mom gave you the wand.”

“Hmm, yes,” Eclipsa halted for a moment and held it up, “I honestly think after the siege she felt more comfortable handing it over.”

“True, but even before that you started reading. I remember when you were just tiny and asked if you could see this thing.” Prima gestured towards the book. Eclipsa giggled thinking back about it. Perhaps she gained her strong spirit from her mother, as she didn’t stop hounding Solaria to have the book to read before she even attained the wand.

“How long ago was that?” Eclipsa mindlessly ran a finger along her wand trying to comb through her memory.

“You were eight. Almost around the same time the siege **_actually_** ended, and from it the Butterflies formed formal alliances with the Cloud Kingdom and the Underworld.”

“Mmm” Eclipsa nodded then straightened up and stretched, “and now mother has been working away to foster good relations with the Spiderbite Kingdom as well as others.” Relieving a sigh she closed the book and leaned back.

“Ahh the Spiderbites. That brings me back. Remember the Silver Bell Ball last year?” Mentioning it caused Eclipsa to shudder.

“I must say that I wasn’t particularly fond having to dance with Prince Shastacan.” Prima giggled seeing Eclipsa frown then puff herself up and spoke in a lower tone, “M’lady may I have this dance?” She couldn’t keep up the act and the duo broke into a fit of giggles.

“No no--I think it was more like this!” Prima chimed in and attempted an imitation herself, puffing out her cheeks and spoke in the appropriate droll, “mmmm yes may I have dis dance?” The act sent the two howling. Once they finally managed to catch their breath, shedding a few tears in the process Eclipsa glanced out the window. Enjoying the view of the blooming roses.

“It’s nice that we can laugh about it now. You yourself weren't so comfortable being there.”

“The atmosphere felt so stiff. It was suffocating in there.” The Bloom princess pouted.

“Mmmm yes, but you couldn't deny you had fun dancing.” That made Prima smile, and she jabbed Eclipsa with her foot.

“You honestly seemed to have more fun dancing last night than you ever did in any of those formal get togethers.”

“I did,” Eclipsa mused dreamily thinking back on it.

“There’s that smile again.”

“Oh come now, if you hadn’t downed that drink and actually conversed with the monster you would be too. Mother always told me about the Septarians, and granted the race itself primarily stayed out of her way, there were still rogue groups at large. They’re one of the toughest monsters she’s ever had to deal with.”

“I can see why you’re fascinated. I haven’t seen this level of excitement since you were first introduced to monsters.” Eclipsa beamed at the remark. Such a fond memory of her childhood.

“Yes. Even though he looked like such a large brute he was quite kind.” Primrose smiled softly seeing the light in her bestie’s eyes. Granted she herself didn’t know if Eclipsa ever managed to find that exact monster from her past again, but part of her was hopeful she did.

“You think he’ll be there again tonight?” The question took Prima by surprise, and she had to take a moment to realize who they were exactly talking about. Right. Back at the club.

“W-wait. Tonight?! You want to go out again? Didn’t we have an agreement of no double dipping so it wouldn’t get us caught?” Eclipsa laughed and waved her friend off.

“Oh come now. What’s the harm in living a little?”

“Well, hopefully it doesn’t result in the death of harmless monsters who just want to go out and enjoy themselves a little. I shudder to think if Queen Solaria ever found us out, she would eradicate the place.”

“That’s where you come into play Prima. Even if you don’t have magic like me, the Forest of Certain Death is much more your territory. It doesn’t harm you, and you have an easier time navigating to monster dwellings. I’m fortunate enough to be taken along, and I can’t thank-you enough for it!” The sincere compliment caused Prima to blush and seeing it made Eclipsa smile, “even though you look very much like us, the Blooms are still so fascinating on their own accord. Even with your kingdom neighboring that infamous forest, there hasn’t been a problem for you in all those years has there?” Prima nodded.

“Not a one.”

“So, why not head on out again tonight? Meet up at our usual spot?” A long drawn out sigh before Primrose was back to smiling.

“Be sure to grab the sweet corn.”

“Be sure to grab our costumes!” Again the girl’s shared a laugh and Eclipsa hopped to her feet, taking her wand in hand, “now then. I do believe it’s time I offer you something to eat.”

“By that do you mean lunch?”

“Of course! I myself am looking forward to enjoying a Snookers.” Eclipsa began to lead the way and Prima promptly followed.

“Yeah, just don’t get into your mother’s stash again.”

“No promises~”

♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ ☼ ♠ ♣ ♦ ♥

Primrose made sure to be the first to arrive at their usual meet up spot at the entrance of the Forest of Certain Death. Eclipsa wasn’t wrong, despite not having magic, the surroundings never lashed out when she was near. Clearly it had something to do with being a Bloomen, despite her own mother advising her to keep her distance. Since the environment was so terribly hostile, not even Mewni guardsmen would take up post here. Or scouts for that matter. Plus, it had been quite a few years after the siege on Butterfly castle, and the need to scope and scan the territory had waned even though this forest was where Solaria had pushed back the “ _monster onslaught_ ”.

Eclipsa showed up not too long after. If Prima had to guess, maybe fifteen minutes tops. She always came with her wand as her magic was needed to perfect their disguises, and primarily she used it to hide her cheek marks. Those were a dead give away, as well as the markings on both of Prima’s hands. Lately she had gotten into the habit of hiding her wand within the forest, with Prima’s help of course. There were a few trees infamously dubbed _Snares_. They consisted of vines, trapped their victims both human and monster alike by entangling them into the make of the tree.

That wasn’t even the scariest part about them. You’d be lucky if you died due to suffocation. That was a mercy in comparison to those who weren’t given the privilege. According to Prima, the tree was an omnivore. It gained energy from the sun in the day, and snatched beings at night. Once properly ensnared, then the vines would protrude barbs and stick you with them. Feeding off of you over the course of time. Since these particular trees had such a bad reputation from both Mewni and Monster alike, it also provided the perfect hiding spot. Eclipsa watched as once again the tendril took up her wand and hid it into the deepest part of the tree, out of view.

“I still can’t get over how you communicate with it.”

“Her,” Prima corrected with a light smile, adjusting the horns atop her head.

“When did you learn that?!”

“She told me, last night after we decided to go home,” Prima made a small bow to the tree and began to lead the way, Eclipsa following closely behind.

“And all through touch. I can’t wait for your coming of age ceremony! That’s when you’ll not only inherit your magic, but all of your ancestry’s knowledge. Promise me you’ll tell me all about it after it happens.” Prima laughed then gave a nod.

“I will.”

“So this Snare. It’s a her? Does she have a name?”

“Surprisingly no. They, umm… they have a ‘footprint’ you could say. They have a certain _feel_ to them and each one is unique and defines them. Separates them from other flora. Does that make sense?”

“I do think I’m catching on.” Prima helped Eclipsa over a log before taking her hand. They were heading further into the depths, and Prima knew she’d be fine but couldn’t vouch for Eclipsa. So just in case she held her friend’s hand to get through some of the thickest areas, “but do go on!”

“Yes well. It’s probably why Bloomen can communicate just from touch alone. Afterall, we always like to say the grass under our feet are part of our roots. We once were part of the ground, and we came from the ground. So all in all I think it’s just a biological history we all share.”

“I remember that. Can all Bloomen do what you do?”

“I’m not so sure. Some of our civilians have unease or difficulties with hostile nature. My mother included. We sorta respect one another’s boundaries and it’s probably why we’ve never had any problems with this forest--ah! We’re here.” The club came back into view. Bioluminescent lights changing colors, the faint uproar of monsters within the place, as well as a line.

“Excellent!!! Come along!!” Eclipsa took the lead, starting to drag Primrose forward but something made her grip tighten and she stopped, causing Eclipsa to look back, “something wrong?”

“I… I don’t know. Umm… you know that _feel_ thing I was telling you about earlier?”

“Oh?” Eclipsa kept glancing back to the place then over to Primrose who hadn’t taken her eyes off of the building in the distance.

“Well I… I’m getting a bad feeling now…” Prima met her friend’s gaze just now, who still didn’t seem convinced. Puzzled at least.

“The place looks like any ordinary night. Are you sure?” Primrose swallowed before she took a moment to look around, halting feeling Eclipsa take both her hands, “hey… it’s going to be alright sweetie. I’m here after all.”

“I know, I know…”

“Is it your roots?”

“That’s where the feeling is coming from.”

“What is it telling you?” Prima took a moment to close her eyes, slowly letting out a breath. Focusing. The faint whispers growing louder within her mind until she answered.

“They’re… they’re cautious. Telling me, us, to be cautious. There’s animosity in the area.”

“Should we turn back?” Primrose shook her head at Eclipsa’s question, opening her eyes and reassuringly squeezed her hands.

“We don’t have to, but we at least need to be wary. If anything, extra careful what we say and do right Clispa?” Eclipsa nodded with a brimming smile.

“Of course Prose!” Prima needed another moment to take a breath before she finally took a few more steps and the pair headed in line.


	3. 3rd Tome: Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the club, an uneasy encounter leads to Eclipsa and Prima finding their newly acquainted Septarian.

The que in line didn’t take long. Actually, the main guard noticed the two disguised princesses and waved them to the front of the line. That sort of act always made Primrose a tad uneasy, as there’s been too many instances of people around them becoming put into a sour mood by ‘ ** _special treatment_** ’. Too many distasteful long walks in the market place around the Butterfly castle, but this wasn’t the castle. These weren’t even Mewmans they were dealing with!

These were monsters.

Who actually howled and jeered enthusiastically once they came to the front of the line. Prima pondered if it was due to the fact this joint wasn’t exactly elaborate or intensive like some of the dimension’s Eclipsa brought Prima to. True, those dimensional scissors weren’t hers, but her dearest uncle Jushtin was more than happy to hand them over, so long that his ‘ _wittle baby sister_ ’ didn’t find out. Regardless, Eclipsa used them sparingly. More or less because her fascination and study of magic consumed the majority of her time.

Not that Primrose minded. Why get away to a whole separate dimension when the world they currently resided in brimmed with curiosities of their own?! Eclipsa alone proved you can never be bored if you don’t allow yourself to be. How right she was.

Ah. This place. Still the same. Same smell, same atmosphere, and maybe it’s grown on the pair of young ladies. Suppose by this point both _Prose_ and _Clispa_ were seen as regulars. Maybe that’s why they were welcomed so warmly. However, that pricking feeling from before hadn’t subsided. When they were inside and took up a table, Eclipsa held out her hand and gently nudged her friend.

“How are you feeling?” Primrose curled her lips at the question. Trying to focus. The jarring buzz was there, but it didn’t scream immediate danger. Shaking her head she smiled.

“Fine~ maybe it’s just nerves.”

“Well like always, it’s best to keep our wits about us. That being said, guess what **_you_** didn’t do last time?”

“Hrmm?” Eclipsa yanked Primrose’s hands and pulled her to stand.

“You didn’t dance with me! Come on! Let’s shake it off first then sit with drinks!” At that Prima laughed. Couldn’t help it. Eclipsa had a way to bring out this undeniable bubbly good feeling. She was practically dragged to the dance floor, but she didn’t complain. All their precautions paid off. Not a single night prior their disguises were ruined, or taken off, thanks to proper planning and attention to detail. Granted, Primrose couldn’t seem to shake off the slight worry entirely.

She watched as Eclipsa bumped hips with locals, and did so a few times to Prima herself. There were a few classic beats the girls actually knew, despite the language being foreign. Giddly lip syncing along they joined together in dance and pulled apart at several intervals. Naturally Eclipsa’s smooth moves easily earned her different kinds of dance partners, and Prima even managed one or two herself by some kind of luck. As loud as the music was, the buzzing became louder, and it actually took the Bloom Princess out of the moment.

Movements beginning to slow, she clutched the side of her head with her hand. Staggering away from the dancing scene. Seconds after her friend noticed. Coming to her side, but Prima hadn’t a clue on what she was saying. The buzzing stopped. Actually…

...everything stopped.

The music. The atmosphere. All from someone who angrily slammed their first on a table and it snapped under the sheer force.

“ ** _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!_** ” Everyone turned to face the fellow who caused the outburst. Prima knew of the type but the name was eluding her. No horns. Had skin not fur or scales, but they were quite hefty. Three eyes atop their massive head. She immediately thought of Cyclopsin but in this guy’s case a Triclopsin. He continued to shout, “ ** _HOW CAN EVERYONE JUST SIT HERE AND PARTY LIKE NOTHING IS HAPPENING?!!_** ”

His gaze scanned the room and when they came over Prima she shied away, taking a moment to look at everyone else. Not one soul said a word. Some even sheepishly kicked the dirt in their stead at the onslaught of the heavy tension this individual brought. Like something they collectively knew, but refused to speak about.

“Queen Solaria **_slaughtered_** hundreds upon thousands of our kin, and here everyone is, in the recesses of the Forest of Certain Death, having a grand ol’ time?!!” Something knotted within Prima’s chest hearing it and glancing over to Eclipsa she knew she felt the same. Fellow monsters mindlessly swirled their glasses, many of them tearing their eyes away from the scene, “she--she pushed us here!!!”

His voice started to crack, the recollection of whatever wretched memory he called upon sending him to tears, but only for a moment. That fury flared up once again and he stomped his foot upon the broken table, splintering it further, “and she’s gone and made alliances with other kingdoms!! Cloud--Spiderbite--the **_fucking_** Lucitors!!! Those demon dwelling **_fucks_** don’t look **_ANY_** different than us and here we are being persecuted all because we bear the ‘ _monster’_ label!!!” He shed a few tears but his voice raged, “ ** _SO WHY IS EVERYONE ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?!!!”_**

****It hurt. Prima felt his agony and wished she could do _something_ to make it all better, but… she choked. What could she do? What can _anyone_ do? Loss of life couldn’t be brought back, and she was positive that his tone spoke bounds of the pain. She heard Eclipsa whisper a faint, ‘we should leave’ but Prima didn’t budge. Trying her hardest to formulate a working argument, a working sentence for that matter! Yet it was interrupted as a collective voice spoke from over at the bar table.

“There’s no act.”

“Excuse me?!!” The monster turned, fists clenched and fellow mons stepped out of the way to reveal who spoke. No way. It was Terrance. The very same Septarian who was with them last night. - _W-what are you doing?!!-_ Prima internally screamed. The aggravation. The malice. It was enough to believe how her nerves warned danger. The formally dressed reptilian guzzled down the last bits of the ice melted watery brew.

“You heard me. There’s no act.” Those haunting slitted eyes met his, “you don’t think the people here have suffered in their own way? In fact, shame on you for believing you’re the only one suffering here.” The Triclopsin stamped his foot and snapped.

“That’s easy for you to say!!! Your race is one of the four Monsteren Pillars!!! Actually, last time I checked, I don’t think I saw a whole bunch of _Septarians_ out there fighting Queen Solaria! You **_say_** you support us, but all you lizards really want to do is watch the rest of us suffer from that ivory throne of yours--” Terrance narrowed his eyes. The unspoken threatening gleam caused the fellow monster to swallow thickly. Just by casting a look he lost the edge in his tone. A stumble now added to his words, “a-and I..I’ll bet y-you’re one of the upper crust. With how you d-dress and all--”

“How I dress has nothing to do with who I am as a character,” Terrance interrupted, tone dry but firm. He slipped off his seat, and the subtle act made the Triclopsin take a step back, “for you see. I think I can speak for everyone here that we have collectively been through our own road of misery and pain caused by Mewmans and the Butterfly kingdom.” He gestured with his hands about the place, focus returning as he pressed each fingertip together in calculative thought, “everybody knows that, and because everybody knows that why do you think they’re here? Hrmm? Can you tell me?”

“Umm… uh… well…”

“Hrmpf, it seems that you can’t. Well, allow me to enlighten you. We’re all here, _because_ of our tribulations. We all _share_ the same pain, and what’s a better way to alleviate that pain than to go out and feel **_alive?!_** ” Everyone started to nod in agreement. Mutters and whispers among them. Terrance’s voice caused silence when he spoke back up, “and… if you for one night can’t seem to sympathize with us and are held so far back by your own misery… well then, I think you should find another party to crash.” He walked over and like a wave people parted for him. His arm stretching out, pointing to the entrance, “there’s the door. Have a good night.”

Immediately the monster in the spotlight staggered and nonsense spilled out of his mouth. Desperately grasping onto words that could hold some kind of merit but the Septarian’s piercing gaze, or stance didn’t waver. Waiting. Waiting. Patiently. Finally, hanging his head in defeat the guy trudged himself down the anointed path, and out. Door promptly closed behind him. The air still until Terrance flashed a dazzling smile, “now, who’d like a drink?!”

A few chirped up at the offer, and eventually the whole room started to make noise which was enough of a que as ever for the music to start back up and the lights to blare. The partying atmosphere returned! Like, nothing, had, happened. Something about it brought a foul taste to Prima’s mouth, and her heart ached for the individual who was kicked out.

“Terrance!! Hello!!!” Quickly her thoughts came to when Eclipsa snagged her by the arm, waving ecstatically at the male Septarian, who made an acknowledging nod, “eee!!! He did come back!! Good thing too, come on let’s go say hello!!”

“W-well I, kinda wanted to go check on the guy who was just thrown out. Nothing really got resolved by kicking him out--”

“Oh you heard Terrance! If anything, he was disturbing the peace and it’s not like my heart doesn’t go out to him too Prose, but I get the feeling if you leave now, you’re going to miss another wonderful opportunity to talk to our new arrival.” Eclipsa glanced over to him, who was making light conversation with the bartender. Seemed to be even spotted a free drink from the monster. A weighted sigh. Primrose couldn’t deny how much she didn’t like being out of the loop from that first meeting. Eclipsa certainly talked about it in spades catching her up, and she felt a little left out listening to it all. Well… not this time. Shaking her head, she brandished her best smile and bumped her friend.

“Okay okay. Let’s go.”

“Ah!! I knew you would agree!” Making their way over to the counter, Prima touched the seat one away from where Terrance sat, only for Eclipsa to jump up onto it and stick her tongue out at her bestie. - _Brat!!-_ Seemed like she was determined Prima didn’t take a backseat to this. Sucking in a slow breath, Prima touched the chair next to him.

“Is this seat taken?” Terrance shook his head.

“It’s all yours.”

“Thank-you.” Climbing into it Primrose was grateful that Eclipsa leaned over the counter, starting up conversation.

“It’s so nice being able to run into you again! Glad you came back!”

“The pleasure is all mine dear Clispa, and Prose,” Prima shuddered when his eyes landed on her and nervously she looked away, facing her friend instead, “I had hoped by trying my hand and returning the following night I may be able to catch the two of you. Especially you, Prose.”

“Hrmm?” Being addressed she peeked over to him. Primrose didn’t even need to look at Eclipsa to feel her friend’s giddiness. This Butterfly Princess had been pressing, and honestly _waiting_ for any new ‘ **entry** ’ to take intrigue in her bestie. Afterall, even though recording dateability was her idea, she wanted Primrose to take part in it as well. If not date some mons too buuuut… as fascinating as the idea was, she would never want to press Prima and make her exceedingly uncomfortable. So Eclipsa was fine if the Bloom lass stayed on the sidelines, but now… **_now_** it seemed she’d finally be able to jot down something from Prima’s perspective and not just her own.

“O-oh, and umm. Why exactly?”

“Why, to apologize. I handed you a drink that was much too strong for you, and for that I am sorry.”

“No no no no! There’s no need to apologize, I was the one who thought gulping it down was a good idea.”

“Well then, it seems we’re both in the wrong.” The trio all shared a chuckle before another wave of silence. Oh but Eclipsa knew just how to shake it up.

“Prose, I’m actually still feeling the mood to dance, save this seat for me now! Be back!” Without even giving the poor girl a moment to breath, she stepped down from her chair, waved to her friend and was off before she could even utter, ‘wait!’ Prima stared blankly after her friend, jerking when she heard Terrance chuckle.

“Your friend is quite spry.”

“Ah! Yeah. That’s Clispa for you.” Primrose fiddled with her fingertips, diverting her gaze to the counter she leaned upon. Ugh. This… this isn't going well. At all. - _Eclipsa why did you leave me with hiiiiiiiiiiim?!!-_ Despite the eternal whining, and doing her best not to become a gooey mess, she still listened to the Septarian beside her.

“Perhaps I can make amends by giving you a drink of your choice.”

“T-that’s very kind of you, and I’m flattered. Honestly but I… I don’t think I'm very thirsty right now.” More silence encompassed the pair and he nodded with a soft ‘very well’. - _Come on Prima!! Just--just decline! Chicken out. I’m so sorry Eclipsa but I can’t!!-_ After another deep breath she began, “look… Terrance. I’m very flattered but I just don’t think this is going to work--”

“Work?” He raised an eyebrow, quizzical and she backtracked her words.

“W-well, no. Umm. I kinda meant that… uhh.” Terrance chuckled, and at least hearing the lighthearted sound was enough to distract her.

“You make it sound like you’ve prepared a breakup speech even though we’re not a pair!!” Oh for Lucitor’s sake!

“H-hey!! Come on! I-I’m not really good at uhh…”

“Making conversation?” Prima snapped her fingers.

“Yeah that’s it!! Why do you think I prefer having Clispa with me?”

“Mmm yes, I can see that,” his laughter ebbed and he took another sip from his cup, sighing pleasantly from the flavors dancing upon his tongue, “but you do have a voice. Wishing to be let out. I saw it.”

“You… saw it?” She wasn’t catching on, and he met her eyes.

“Yes, from that little display earlier. I watched as your friend tugged at you, but you didn’t want to leave. I’ve seen many, Monster and Mewman alike stopping, paralyzed by fear but not you… my dear. Why, you were on the verge of finding something to say.” Listening to him she wanted to avert her gaze but was morbidly curious as to how he could tell that all from a glance alone. Plus… wait a moment. Watching? Was he here this whole time? Every inch of hair started to stand on end, but she swallowed down those uncertain emotions.

“Oh. So, watching me were you? Have you been here the whole time since we’ve arrived?”

“And if I have?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that a _little_ creepy?”

“Perhaps, but if I told you it was in my nature, would you forgive it?”

“Using your _nature_ doesn’t equate for the lack of common decency I’m afraid, but since I am neither harmed or frighteningly startled I’ll forgive it on merit and the fact you’ve decided to be sincere.”

“Ahh, well. I’m flattered, but when it comes to sincerity, I do think one of us hasn’t exactly been genuine.” Uh oh. That didn’t sit right with her, but Primrose held her ground. She saw the way with a look alone how he made that previous monster unwind. It was enough to cement the idea that she shouldn’t repeat that mistake. There was an upper hand knowing whoever you conversed with was a little frazzled. It even applied to dating. She’s seen Eclipsa work her _magic_ in conversation alone. She flinched, but didn’t allow him to see more than that.

“Well then. Do elaborate. I’m ready to accept an apology.” Her haughty tone gave way to a wicked toothy grin of his, and Primrose couldn’t tell if that was a good thing, or bad. Terrance leaned close, and it took every fiber not to wince. She practically felt the faint breath of his muzzle against her lobe but she waited patiently. A low, husky tone he whispered,

“It’s a pleasure to meet you again Princess Prose, or should I say, Princess Primrose Bloom.” Those words fractured her, but despite the shock in her face she kept herself planted firmly to her seat. Gradually looking up at him she spoke slowly. Softly.

“May I ask how?”

“You may, but maybe we should step outside to speak a little more privately.”

“And arouse suspicion? Clispa will know if I leave. Besides, nothing’s more private than the whispers among a bar table.”

“Mmmm, you’re smarter than you let on. Well.” his tone grew into a more casual one. Soft spoken yes, but more _normal_ as he straightened in his seat, “your smell. I was intrigued the moment it came to me when I arrived here. After piecing what I had experienced last night, it dawned on me that you were some kind of Bloomen.”

“You took me off guard.”

“You should never really lower your guard.” There was a kind of mocking grin he threw her way when he smiled at her. Which she pouted at but he continued, “then I started rethinking it more. Your posture. The formal clinking of glasses, the entire air about you. Yes I had a certain skepticism but you confirmed it once I revealed your name. Which, only leads me to believe that the individual with you is not **_just_** a close friend--”

“Please stop.” Prima softly asked, reaching out and gingerly putting her hand to his arm, “I know what you’re driving it, and I kindly ask we don’t speak it aloud.”

“I’ll honor it.”

“Now you’ve got me wanting to ask something.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Because I’m not so foolish that with you knowing this, you may not honor my questions. You understand the risks my friend and I took, and one careless word will ensure not only danger but the advent of us never coming here again. I’d like to avoid that, but with you telling me all this I don’t know where you stand. Personally, I’d like things to keep on the way that they are. I like it here. I enjoy the inhabitants and the opportunity to converse with them!”

“I know.”

“Do you?” Terrance met her eyes, and they shared another still moment but he nodded, casually looking off to the side at some light commotion.

“Your naivete adds to your sincere tone. Plus, when I gave that monster the boot, your eyes didn’t leave the entrance. Your capacity for compassion is intriguing which only adds to your mystique.” Primrose listened, leaning forward on the counter, trying to snap up his gaze but he barely seemed to pay her mind as he spoke, “I think. The real reason why I’m indulging you is that I myself have never met a Bloomen. Let alone one from **_the_** royal Bloom family. Bloomen don’t cross the borders into the Forest of Certain Death, so why is it that you have?” Finally his eyes returned to her and Primrose ran her fingers through her pink strands. By actually pushing them back Terrance reached over keeping some lifted. Normally she would have fussed, but she herself was a little curious as to what he was doing.

“A little rude to invite yourself to a lady’s hair Terrance.” She halfheartedly chided, glancing to his fingers from the peripheral of her vision then up at him.

“Excuse me, but I noticed your ears, and they are as they say. A little pointed at the top and becomes green at the tips. The usual staple for pointing out your people. Clever using your hair to hide them.” Primrose rolled her eyes, reaching up and gently pushing his hand away.

“There’s nothing clever about it. I just prefer to wear my hair down and by coincidence it worked to my advantage,” she stole another glance to the dance floor. Linking eyes with Eclipsa for a moment who gave her a small thumbs up at her sides. Primrose smiled, straightened her posture and snatched those reptilian eyes once more, “but you weren’t asking about my ears, you asked what I’m doing in this hostile forest.”

“I was.”

“Would you believe me if I said this place isn’t unfavorable to me?” Terrance itched under his muzzle. Pondering the thought before he slightly shrugged.

“I have nothing to refute the idea. So I’ll have to take your word for it.”

“Please do,” Prima found herself smiling. Yes everything around this situation was a little, unnerving but… she found comfort in catching hints of his genuine curiosity. Naturally she was curious too, “umm, would that offer for a drink still be up for grabs?” At her question the crook of his mouth turned upward.

“Of course. What can I get you?”

“A blue dolphin on the rocks please.”

“Water?” He clarified, but she giggled at his mild bewilderment.

“Yes, water. Surprised I can sound fancy too?” Another giggle and Terrance pleasantly huffed.

“Perhaps a little.” Nevertheless he raised his hand and asked for the appropriate order in an oh so polite tone of, ‘the lady would like a glass of water please.’ The monster nodded his head and fetched the item, sliding it over to Prima and she took a gulp, “not like the water back home is it?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Water is water, and frankly I don’t care that it’s swamp water. Just because it’s not sparkling clean doesn’t mean it has little to no value. Now, to be fair I wasn’t used to the taste when I had my initial glass but now I welcome it. I’m going to presume such a jab was made because of the invisible crown I wear atop my head?” Primrose looked up under hooded eyelashes, enjoying jabbing back. Terrance smirked. She didn’t pull her punches.

“It was. Your answer took me by surprise.”

“Good. That means I’m disproving whatever disposition you’ve accumulated over there about me. Which is sad really. Here I am, earnestly enjoying your company regardless of your breed and you’re picking away at me very possibly trying to find some ulterior reason I hide.” Prima took another swig and continued, “but I do warmly invite your curiosity. That’s enough to say you’re questioning things that are and what may be, so thank-you for that.”

“I see, but how do you know I myself may not have ulterior goals?”

“All knowledge is good knowledge someone likes to tell me. Depending on how you use it will depend on the perceived good or bad outcome. So enlighten me Terrance,” she reached over, tenderly slipping her fingers across the top of his hand, “would you like these conversations to continue? Or am I but a chess piece in some uncharted game you seek to play? Even if the latter, I assure you I will not dance to your tune.” His eyes narrowed. A similar look that he gave the outcast monster prior but Prima remained still. Her searching stare didn’t fluctuate, and after a few more moments within the stillness together there was a subtle tilt to Terrance’s head. A light grin following after. He turned his hand upright, nimbly encompassing the curvature of her fingers within his claws, brought them to his mouth, and left a peck upon them. Lowering her hand he answered,

“Your words intrigue me, and I’m looking forward to more exchanges.”


	4. 4th Tome: Know Your Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipsa and Primrose ask the current Queen Bloom about Septarians... and learn more than they bargain for.

“No way,” Eclipsa awed, listening intently as Prima retold the events of last night, “he really figured us out just from that one meeting?”

“Well I wasn’t exactly subtle when I confirmed my name. I walked right into that,” Primrose groaned thinking about it. Saying all of this aloud really made her aware of the situation, however not every fiber of her being screamed there was oncoming danger. Eclipsa tapped her quill to her chin in thought. She was making a few notes. What she always did before she would finalize her entry into the book.

“This certainly isn’t exactly good for us, and honestly if it were me in your shoes I would prefer we find a new place to engage monsters, but I trust your judgement. There’s a reason why former Queens of Mewni did their best to listen to their Bloom allies. Even though we look so much alike, sometimes we tend to forget you’re flora based, with Mewman traits,” jotting down a few other things she sighed and set the papers aside. Eclipsa preferred if they stayed with Primrose in her room before she made the final rendition. As much as she wanted to return to the club, three nights in a row may be a bit much. Plus should they? With a heavy sigh she looked to her friend, “do you think your mother may know more? On Septarians? Queen Lily?”

“Hrmm… maybe. We should go ask her,” Slinking to the edge of her lavishly tall bed, Primrose hopped off and floated to the floor, Eclipsa beside her, parasol open then closed it once they were down. Sauntering out, Primrose led the way to her mother’s study, the place she usually found her and sure enough, there was her mother, hair ravishingly orange, skin so fair, books abound open, and jotting notes down, “hello mother.”

“Primrose,” she spoke gently without looking up, and her daughter and their friend invited themselves to the two seats in front of the book piled desk. Scribbling the last sentence she set the pen down and glanced up at them, “how can I help you and your friend?”

“Well mother… Eclipsa and I were wondering what you may know about… monsters?” Under her calm scrutiny, Primrose still stumbled. She never had told her mother about her nightly getaways, and with how Queen Solaria held such disdain for the monsterly kind, she wondered if her mother felt the same. Afterall, Solaria and Lily were friends much like she and Eclipsa were now… though she couldn’t recall the last time she’s actually seen the two together outside of formal and proper events. Those thoughts aside, the stillness was killing her. Wary emerald gazes passed between the two Princesses. She laced her fingers together carefully, gradually leaning closer over the desk. Prima nervously curled her lips, nibbling them anxiously.

It didn’t matter what other being, Mewman, Monster, even common flowers or animals, Primrose had a sharp intuition of their intent. It was that _feeling_ sense she had. As did all Bloomen… but when it came to her own mother. This was a person she couldn’t read, and it was terrifying. _Queen Lily the Recluse._ Briefly she thought of the formal Mewman title gifted to her dearest mother. ** _“Queen Lily of Blooman land, of stoic posture and calm hand. Dealt not with the war for which was planned, hidden away in a forest most grand.”_**

From what her mother had told her, she and Queen Solaria’s agendas differed too much, and from it she kept to herself and her own goals. Due to their past ties and valued bond, Queen Solaria gave her word to leave Bloomen and all Blooms for that matter alone. Queen Solaria raged wars, and Queen Lily kept her and her people to the forest. Now that the fire of those wars have dwindled, she’s opened her doors back up to Mewman travel and trade. Primrose knew that despite being the capital, the Butterfly coveted the resources the Blooms had. Their crops. Their textiles… the list went on.

Heh, clothes. It was such a silly topic to Prima. The dress she was wearing was made entirely by her. Bloomen grew their clothes, like how you would grow hair, and it’d wither in an instant if you’d wish to change. A norm for her and her people. Clothes were like shells. Finally when her mother spoke her wandering mind came back to.

“What **_kind_** of knowledge do you seek?” The princesses shared a look then simultaneously replied.

“All knowledge is good knowledge!” At that, Lily smiled and the rarity to see it caused Prima to beam, but the smile was taken away at the snap of Lily’s fingers and the curtains closed. She glowed within the encroaching darkness and soon other bioluminescent flora budded up around the study. She walked around her desk and the chairs twirled to face her.

“You may ask whatever question you desire, and I’ll do my best to answer it,” the Bloomen Queen spoke, tone soft but firm. Taking a seat despite a chair not being present. At this, Eclipsa was brimming. Fascinated and ecstatic to learn more, she prominently bursted,

“What do you know of Septarians?!! What are they usually like?!!”

“Ah. Septarians. One of the four Monsteren pillars.”

“Oh and that, could you elaborate on that too?” Eclipsa promptly added and Queen Lily nodded. A miniature example of a Septarian appeared in a greenish glow. Hovering before the three of them, in a suit and hair pushed up and slicked back like a type of pompadour.

“The Septarians are a race of old. Having lived for so long, you could say their _palette_ has become either quite refined, or barbaric. Either they strive for being the best, and looking the part, or are burdened with the animosity of life they grow brutish and will condemn monsters and Mewman alike on the sole basis of not liking them.”

“So they’re like reptilian snobs or something?” Eclipsa clarified. The Queen nodded.

“And who can exactly blame them? Their race contains knowledge and historic secrets Mewmans would only be able to scratch the surface of. However, it undoubtedly has made them quite vain.”

“I see…” Eclipsa reached out and the miniature actually took the tip of her finger before she could touch it, bowed, and kissed the tip of it, “am I to believe they’re usually this formal?” She glanced up meeting the glowing eyes of the Bloomen Queen.

“If you come across one that is, you need to tread lightly. Formalities are a great disguise to their scheming ways.”

“Is it because they live so unusually long that they’re like this? And is that also why they’re one of the four pillars?” Primrose added, watching the small glowing Septarian hold such poise.

“Yes, to both. However, the majority of Septarians are wrathful vengeful monsters. Like I said, they’re either refined, or barbaric, usually the latter. The ones who **_are_** refined are the most dangerous, and actually atop their clan sits two of the most snobbish Septarians you could ever meet. Lawrence and Catherine Septaris.” An image appeared of the two, a miniature painting appearing before them, the male in a tux, and the lady in a dress. The man with mid length hair fanning out while his significant other had the same length of hair, but it swooped inward, “however it seems that once you’re at the top, you lose all ambition. In their reign they’ve grown apathetic to the world around them, its struggles, and intrigue. The most they deal with are the political matters of the other three pillars and even that is dicey at best.”

“So, are these pillars what sort of rules all monsters?” Eclipsa guessed.

“You could say that. They don’t have a monarchy like us. The very idea of King and Queen is a strange concept to them. There is a Chief and their Lover. Each pillar sets up one of the four corners that creates the foundation of peace and rule among the different breeds. Some breeds will actually fight each other to stake claim and become the new pillar, but currently it’s the Septarians, the Avarius, the Size-Shifters, and...” as she spoke each example of the proper race popped up, the portrait disappearing in their wake, “...the Lucitors.”

At that both Eclipsa and Prima stiffened.

“The… Lucitors?” Eclipsa clarified, taking hold of the current leader who calmly sat within her palm.

“But… they… they just made an official alliance with us. They helped put a stop to the siege on Butterfly castle!!” Prima choked, her mind spiraled at the news and she looked to her mother who seemed crestfallen.

“They did. They turned their backs on their own kind. Afterall, a demon is merely a type of monster. They were exhausted, tired of being on the _losing_ side, suffering in their own way and so… they cast off the shackles of their ancestry and are now part of the Butterfly kingdom.” Both Princesses needed a moment, and as Eclipsa put back the miniature she asked.

“Queen Lily… please don’t find it rude but… by chance how do you know all of this?” The Queen sighed, and Prima honestly never heard her mother sound like that.

“Because Eclipsa… the Bloomens have always been on the side of monsters.” At that both girls became speechless, and soon it was Prima bombarding her mother with all the questions. The how. The why. When? Etc. Her mind continued to spiral and seeing Lily raise her hand she went quiet, “I know you both have so many questions regarding this, but it shall not be me who answers them. Primrose, when the time is right for your coming of age, you **_will_** know, and you’ll be telling Eclipsa every answer she’s sure to seek.” A groan, and Prima slouched into her seat mumbling.

“Why was I never told before?”

“To be fair, you never asked until now, and the only reason why you asked today is because both you, and Eclipsa, have been seeking knowledge of your own accord.” Primrose shuddered.

“You… knew I was sneaking out? **_We_** were sneaking out?”

“I did.”

“So why…”

“Because as much as I love my daughter, I want her to discover and grow on her own terms. To be fair I was always here to help when you needed it. You just never seemed to need my help, as such, I was waiting for the day when you’d finally ask me something like this.”

“But why can’t you tell me and Eclipsa everything now?” Prima watched as those glimmering emeralds faltered.

“Because what I say will not have the same merit unless those words came from you. Eclipsa may have great trust in me and my words, but those words coming from you will ring even louder. Yes, we were always on the side of monsters, but doing our best to help the Queen Butterflys is our calling.” As much as poor Princess Primrose was almost falling apart at the seams, Eclipsa leaned over and gently patted her hand. Finally catching her eyes.

“It’s alright sweetie. I’m sure it’ll all make sense soon enough,” she turned back to Lily who’s glow faded and the curtains rose at another snap of her fingers, “it’s all starting to make sense now. Why you and my mother sort of had a falling out. I want to believe you have a sense of obligation towards the Butterflys, but your loyalties are founded on monster terrain. I’m… not wrong am I?” Queen Lily shook her head and returned to her desk, the chairs the daughters sat at swiveling around once more.

“You’re very keen Eclipsa, and you’re not wrong. Truthfully the Blooms have been waiting for a Butterfly like you. Your unbiased curiosity for knowledge can potentially change history, and I am proud and privileged knowing my daughter has a friend such as you.” The earnest words caused both lasses to sheepishly turn away for a moment and Lily giggled then hummed, “now. I’d like to ask a question. Why the sudden curiosity and fascination with the Septarians?” At that, Eclipsa eyed Prima who fidgeted at her bestie’s gaze.

“Oh come on now~ do go and tell your mum,” Eclipsa encouraged with a small nudge of her elbow. Primrose nodded. No sense hiding it especially knowing her own mother knew of all of these getaways. Relinquishing a hidden heavy breath Prima began.

“Well umm… Eclipsa and I went to the Forest of Certain death, to a club--”

“The Frogman’s Hop-Pit?”

“Y-yeah. How’d you--”

“There’s a lot I know about monsters I’m sure you two of you are just now discovering, but do go on.” Prima blanched. There was a playful undertone in her mother’s voice, like that collective calm veil had been lifted and she was just now seeing her own mother properly for the very first time. As conflicted as she was in all of this, there was something… a little comforting in that. She snapped to when Eclipsa nudged her with her foot this time.

“O-oh, yeah and well, we met a Septarian. The refined kind.” The notion caused Queen Lily’s brows to furrow.

“What were you feeling when you were around him?”

“Nervous.”

“No, excuse me, what was the _feel_ of this Septarian? What were your roots telling you?” Primrose scrunched her brow in thought, thinking back.

“As uncollected as I was, there wasn’t a sense of danger around him. I sensed… _genuine_ curiosity. You’re not wrong that they are to be wary of. He knew about Eclipsa and I after one night and piecing the events together.”

“You do forget that you walked into a verbal trap,” Eclipsa added in, attempting to defend Prima but Queen Lily took no mind to it, or what had just been said in fact.

“What then?”

“Well I…” Prima squirmed. Immediately her thoughts were drawn to that gentlemanly kiss, how he basically said he wouldn’t mind talking with her again which in extension meant he wouldn’t mind seeing her again--would that include more kisses?! How touchy are the Septarians--okay okay. Slow down. Breathe! Another uneasy breath, “I think… he’d like to see me again.”

“Do you want to see him?”

“I… think… so?” Eclipsa giggled at the answer.

“I’m sure Terrance has enough mind to know that the two of you are just acquaintances. Not actually dating. I don’t mean to laugh Prima but it really is adorable how worked up you’re being over all of this.”

“Terrance?”

“Why yes, that’s his name. Terrance Septaris.” A brief stillness until Queen Lily finally responded with.

“I see.” Leaning back into her chair, the Bloomen Queen stretched, “well Primrose, if your roots aren’t alerting you to any immediate danger I see no harm indulging yourself with this Terrance.”

“You… you’re really not against me talking to monsters?” At the simple question her mother broke into a short fit of laughter.

“Not in the slightest! You speak if I were to admonish you like if dear Solar found out. No offense Eclipsa.” However the Princess nodded in good humor.

“None taken. I’m actually relieved, and even a little excited that you know so much about monsters and don’t see them in the typical way our kingdom does,” Eclipsa brimmed and her enthusiasm caused another smile in the queen, “so does this mean you’ll be keeping our secret?”

“What secret?” The sly smile in response to the question made Eclipsa laugh. Lily then looked to her daughter, “if you're curious enough Primrose I see no harm in conversing with him. Trust your roots, and try not to be swayed by whatever charm his manners may try to dazzle you with.”

“I will.” Primrose took to her feet stepping around to the back of the chair but then leaned upon it feeling the need to ask, “mom?”

“Hrmm?”

“It doesn’t bother you that I can go to the Forest of Certain Death?”

“No.”

“Were _you_ ever able to casually walk through?”

“Never casually.”

“Oh… it doesn’t… concern you that I can?”

“Prima,” Lily glanced up from her work meeting her daughter’s gaze, “every Bloom Queen has their own special talents, very much like every Queen of Mewni. As presiding Queen, but more importantly as your mother, if **_this_** is one of your talents, then who am I to forbid you from exploring it? Yes I’m concerned, but I’m your mother. Besides, you have a very level headed friend who not only understands you, but helps you. It’s okay to have questions, and to doubt… but you must try your hardest to never doubt yourself. Now, if that is all you wish to ask, I do have many ledgers and shipment documents that need my attention if you’d please.”

“Certainly Queen Lily,” Eclipsa finished off, taking Primrose by the hand and headed out. Once the pair had finally reached Prima’s room the Butterfly Princess squealed, “honestly?! How cool is your mum! Don’t get me wrong, I love my mother with all my heart, but I really wished she had some of the level of compassion your mother did.” At the mention Eclipsa’s eyes fell, “I don’t think she’ll ever understand me.” Hearing the melancholy in her voice, Prima quickly took to her side and tugged at her arm.

“You never know. There’s still plenty of time! Maybe someday she will.” Finding Eclipsa’s eyes, the pair linked hands, swaying them innocently side to side.

“It means a lot to hear you say that. Thank-you Prima.”

“You bet~” Eclipsa broke from their hold as a thought hit her, a finger tapping at her chin.

“You know. That little glowing miniature Septarian honestly is the perfect picture for their entry. Such a haughty, I’m all that and a bag of corn flakes sort of look, it perfectly matches their description.” Thinking about it caused Prima to giggle and caught Eclipsa’s attention, “what?”

“Sorry, I just… I can’t imagine **_Terrance_** with that kind of hairdo.”

“Oh,” soon after Eclipsa imagined it and began to stifle a few chortles herself, “well on him it would look a tad silly now wouldn’t it? Personally I like the slicked back hair look. Makes me wonder if that’s natural, or they use some kind of product.” Prima grimaced and seeing it Eclipsa snickered.

“I hope it’s not natural… because that’s kinda disgusting.”

“Oooo~ the greasy lizard-man Terrance is coming to get you!!” Eclipsa teased, her fingers wiggling in a tickling kind of fashion which immediately caused Prima to back up.

“Noooo no no no! We’re not playing that game!”

“I think he’s spotted a pretty flower he’d like to add to his look!” Eclipsa took a step forward, and she wasn’t even in arm’s reach of Prima but already her friend was starting to giggle.

“Eclipsa no!”

“Mmm! Yes I think this flower will do!” she lunged at the Bloom princess who effectively dodged. The game of tickle fest turning into a kind of tag, and soon enough a pillow fight. Needless to say as it waned further into the evening Eclipsa decided a call home was in order upon the enchanted mirror, asking to spend the night. Solaria couldn’t refuse with those mastered puppy doll eyes. She agreed, on the condition Eclipsa would bring her home some Snookers. True it was one of the many goodies Bloomen traded. Hell they even _gave_ the recipe as a show of good will! Yet there just was something about freshly made Snookers from the Bloomen that hit the spot. Eclipsa promised and once the call ended she turned to Prima.

“Sounds like you should get right on that Prima.”

“And have you devour them all?”

“Why I’d never! I thought you’d be smart enough to make twice as many batches to ensure I won’t.” Prima howled.

“Sure, I’ll get right on that,” she rose from her bed and Eclipsa waved her hand at her to sit back down.

“Woah woah woah, not right now sweetie. We have all night.” Prima caught that mischievous grin and pressed her hands to her hips.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaat are you planning?”

“Well… now that I’m here. Why not, go out for a bit?” Eclipsa winked at her, making Prima smirk.

“Thought you’d never ask.”


	5. 5th Tome: Can't Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Princess Primrose heads to the Frogman's Hop-Pit alone, while centuries ahead Toffee schemes but also reminisces.

Perhaps this was much easier. Not only were both girls in the same place, but after learning the disposition of Bloomen and Monsters it provided some kind of comfort for Eclipsa and Prima. That warm, giddy feeling was unfortunately short lived.

“What do you mean this is as far as you go?” Prima glanced back to Eclipsa incredulously who pulled away from her at the edge of the forest.

“Well that’s just it. I physically… can’t.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Eclipsa, you don’t sprout roots like I do,” Primrose chuckled, reaching out only for her hand to pass through Eclipsa’s image. She blinked. Tried once more, and still nothing, “but I… I was holding your hand not just a moment ago…” The mirage started to dissipate, speaking as it did.

“Please don’t be mad at me Prima sweetie… but I earnestly had other matters to attend to! Do go on in my stead…” That was the last it spoke before evaporating like mist. A spell. The Bloom Princess gazed outward where she had last seen her friend’s face before halfheartedly laughing, “funny Clispa. Funny. You can come out now. You… had me going.” Primrose began to scan the nearby area. Ignoring the sheer fact her roots told her not another presence was near. When the gravity of it started to dawn on her she made an infuriated huff.

“This isn't funny!” Still Primrose helplessly looked for her bestie, and as the night dwindled forward it took everything in her to swallow down her frustration. This wasn’t like her! Eclipsa wouldn’t **_dare_** leave her all by herself! When… when had she even made such a spell? What’s more important than being with your best friend? Her thoughts clashed, scouring for reasons that were only met with more questions. Eventually Primrose sat upon a stump, arms folded on her bunched up legs, leering blankly into the depths of the infamous forest, mumbling into her arms, “why would you leave me?”

As much as the Princess told herself that Eclipsa had a very good reason, the very idea was blindsided by the hurtful welt lodged in her gut. They. Did. _Everything_ , together. She’s not stupid! Or clingy like some needy vine. The girl’s were introduced when they were three. Actually, as the monster forces were at the forefront of Butterfly Castle, Solaria asked Queen Lily if Eclipsa could stay hidden within the Bloomen Kingdom for a while. When the siege did end Eclipsa returned back home, but they remained friends.

They would sit in front of the mirror for hours talking to one another which actually put them into a spot of trouble with the Pixies. She still remembers her own mother’s expression receiving that stacked bill. It’s probably another reason Jushtin let Eclipsa borrow his dimensional scissors. That way she could visit her “crew” anytime she wanted, but now that Eclipsa wasn’t with her, Primrose couldn’t stop thinking about all the times when they _were_ together. Thoughts crept in, prodding that perhaps this was her fault. Eclipsa would never do something like this **_without_** telling Primrose her reasons? Right?

It was only natural. They were close. Like sisters, and very smart. Maybe Eclipsa no longer wanted to visit the Frogman’s Hop-Pit, but then that didn’t make sense as to why she’d initiated the desire to go out. Unless--Primrose bit her lip. Was Eclipsa **_trying_** to lose her?!! Oh no. The thought further pushed that she was at fault here. Clingy. Again the word plagued the vestigials of her mind. She needed to squeeze her eyes together for a moment before wiping them. Then her mind circled back to how stupid she must look. Here. In this ridiculous disguise… by herself. At the foot of the Forest of Death. She should just head back. Why even go--it’s not like Terrance would be there a _third_ night.

Terrance.

Primrose gazed into the brambly depths. She knew where to go. Infact, if it weren’t for _her_ there would **_be_** no club. Eclipsa held no chance to navigate this place without using her magic, and that’d be a cause for alarm… on both ends. Then something else came to her. Why not have the wildest, most **_INSANE_** time, by herself? It’s like, catching up for when she passed out when they first met Terrance--no, better! Making up for the fact that Eclipsa decided to skip out on this _craaaaaaaaaaaazy_ night! Yeah!

It was enough to have her rise to her feet. Brewing with newfound confidence she made her way within. Soon enough the club came into view and she gladly stepped inline. Perfect. Well… so she thought. When Primrose was at the front, happily announcing her name, the bouncer who eyed her skeptically checked his list making a small nod. Then held out his hand. That’s when it hit her… _she didn’t have any sweet corn for payment!!_ Crap, crap, crap!! She started to sift through her pockets like she was fetching it, and the delay grated on her conscious that she was now holding up the line.

- _Just step out of line Prima!!! Say sorry and leave!!!-_ Nope. It seemed she was committed to this act and was scrambling to come up with something. Eventually her arms stopped rummaging and stiffened to her sides while she shamefully looked down. The guard asked her something but she was so busy lost in thought she didn’t realize what. When he leaned down and patted the top of her head she jolted.

“Prose yes?”

“Uhh… huh…” she made a slow nod.

“You’re alone tonight?” Again she nodded, then piped up anxiously.

“M-my friend uh, had… other… plans…”

“I see…” he retracted his hand then folded his arms, “I’m assuming she has all the payment then.” Her eyes faltered and she peeked down to her fingers.

“She… does… I’m sorry.”

“I’ll vouch for the lady!” The monster behind her chimed, a slime and before she could refute put his and her payment down, “there we go! Now let’s head on in!” The Slime rested his gooey hands on her shoulders gingerly ushering her in with himself, laughing softly as he did so.

“O-oh!! You didn’t have to!”

“It’s no biggie! You have a good time ya hear!” Giving a pleasant smile, he shook her hand and sauntered off towards the dance floor, leaving Prima mindlessly thinking about what Eclipsa stated in her book. How their mucus can cause a rash or allergic reaction, and she was sure that would have happened to her if she wasn’t predominantly plant based. Wiping it off she sauntered to one of her usual spots. Okay. In! Now… now… Primrose blanched… and sat.

Mindlessly twiddled her thumbs and… sat. Sitting… more sitting. A total doe in the glowlights. There was no need, or drive to even join the dancefloor. To have a drink. That once bolstering confidence began to shrivel and squishing herself more into her seat she groaned. This was such a stupid idea. She should have just gone home! No, wait… some part of rationale tried to reason. Perhaps Terrance was here. Last time he was at the bar. Primrose looked, since her legs had become jelly and immovable, she craned her neck as much as she could manage. Nope. No sign. Dancing? No. Come on Prima, have you ever seen the fellow dance?

Briefly she entertained the thought, and oddly enough it was satisfying. Well, certainly helped with her nerves. She did wonder if he was more of a formal dancer or not. Also wondered if that tail ever got in the way. However her thoughts broke the moment a shadow lingered over her. Glancing up that hopeful expression staggered as a Bearnicorn grinned down at her.

“Well hey there,” a slurred and grumble of a greeting, “whatcha doing over here all by yourself?”

“I uh… I’m waiting for someone.” Fair enough, but her nerves mounted when the monster took up a seat next to her.

“Oh. Hey how’s about I wait with ya?!” There was an audible whine from the booth the moment his weight relaxed upon it and he did it so abruptly Primrose gained air for a few seconds. Plopping back down she chuckled in response to his slight sorry. He was chatting, prattling on about something but Primrose continued to scan the crowd. Still no sign of that Septarian. Then another shadow loomed over her table. A Hogian. No, that was the derogatory name to address them by. A Boarican. This one had three eyes.

“Hey I remember you from the other night. You’ve been showing up a lot lately,” snorting a laugh he leaned against the table, “I can’t get you something can I?”

“No no. That’s quite alright.” Primrose declined, trying to wave him off with a smile but nevertheless he still hung around. At least he began to hold a conversation with the Bearnicorn next to her, of what she wasn’t paying mind. Still no Terrance. Still no Terrance… still no… Terrance. Her heart began to lurch at the thought that perhaps he wasn’t coming, but that’s when she caught a set of eyes. Realizing it wasn’t whom she sought after she turned away. Then another set. Then another.

...then another.

As Primrose cautiously scanned the room it began to dawn on her that almost everybody’s eyes were intently focused on her. She scrunched her toes within her shoes, and it caused her roots to ache. She had become so caught up looking for the Septarian that now, paying more mind to her inherent surroundings that buzzing pounded within her. She made a few scoots to leave her seat but that’s when the Bearnicorn laced his claws around her arm.

“H-hey, y-you’re not t-th-thinken of g-g-oing so…. So… soon…” His drawl was off, like he barely could formulate words through the gurgling of his own spit.

“Yeah I’m going to head on--”Prima froze the moment she took a good look at the monster. His mouth propped open, like he was panting as multitudes of saliva frothed outward. She hastily jerked her arm away and winced feeling his claws tense, slicing a layer of skin. The moment she got to the edge she felt her shoulder bump into that Boarican who didn’t even speak. He leaned down and took an audible large inhale. Primrose shrieked and darted around his figure. She tried making headway to the entrance, but whenever she came too close to someone they’d lean in. Sniffing. Panting. Drooling, and it looked like those who took a good _sample_ of her presence inched towards her. Something took a swipe at her, and she yelped listening to a part of her outfit rip.

Regaining her balance she whipped around, but no longer could see the entrance. Bodies closed in. Faces contorted with rasping, growling features oozing in drool. The only sound was the deafening buzzing going rampart throughout her system, and as the shadows drew over her she screamed.

♥ ♦ ♣ ♠ ☼ ♠ ♣ ♦ ♥

The time to be moved was now, and despite her efforts Toffee still remained in his unsightly sludgy state. Perhaps it was due to the fact he was in such immense pain he literally couldn’t tell what was recovering and where. At least by asking Primrose she would respectfully answer. Granted he grimaced listening to what she told him last time.

“Do you delight in seeing my suffering?” Toffee grumbled staring at the leafy enclosure overhead.

“I’m sorry you see it that way. Your nervous system comes first which regrettably is signalling the multitudes of pain coursing through your body. At least your body has amazing memory and everything is regrowing properly.”

“And if it wasn’t?”

“I would have to construct a biodegradable splint for you that would aid the direction of your regrowth.” He scoffed.

“Lucky me.”

“Though I have to ask…” he didn’t indulge her in a curious response and so she eventually continued, “how is it that you’re not even doing so much as wailing?” Again, he didn’t dignify her with an answer, listening a solemn sigh escape her lips, “well… anyway I commend you for your burning spirit, and thank-you for being so patient.”

“I hardly define being stuck to a bed as patient.” At that she giggled. He wasn’t expecting to hear that kind of reaction.

“Yes well, you’re not dripping. Just gooey. Think of it as a chrysalis!”

“Must I really be subjugated to the comparison whims to that of a butterfly. How… paradoxical.” Her tone shifted.

“Suppose it’s befitting. Needless to say I could continue to make jabs how this is your own undoing, but that would be a waste of my time. I have to prepare. Night Toffee.” Like the past couple of days she refilled the nutritious brew and left. He had grown accustomed to her arrival, knew it down to the second from sunlight alone. Wasn’t much else to do except contemplate to take one’s mind away from the searing pain. He was to be moved at night. Granted the plant-like carriage that retained him felt more like a casket, but he wasn’t one to complain.

At least now he could make out the starlit sky overhead. Catching faint glimpses of constellations that brought the recesses of his mind back to times when he actually _did_ watch the sky. He thought he had forgotten those. Apparently not, as there was the constellation Septaris overhead. When a cloud momentarily blocked it he then noticed how fairly clear this night was… and for a second he schemed that this surely was the Queen’s doing. Maybe he didn’t need to be moved at all. For all he knew, this was some kind of ploy where she plotted the _perfect_ night to take him out for a _drive._ Attempting to stir whatever residual feelings that may have been. It’s not like he hadn’t indulged in the idea. As simple as she came off as, she was irrefutably wise. Though, that may be from the inherited knowledge of her kind.

Granted, Queen Primrose by herself shouldn’t be taken lightly. A crisp breeze cast over the pair and he listened to her voice her disdain for the subtle chill. A sentiment he shared. Throughout his years he never was active during cold or winteresque months. By not having an official place of residence he made it a habit to locate to warmer climates, but was sure that every season he’d switch up the location. Another breeze, a little stronger than the last, and she made an irritated huff. Seconds later that distinct scent wafted over to him. Such a smell that resurfaced certain memories.

Actually. Thinking on it he remembered first finding this smell again when he lent his services to Ludo at Castle Avarius. No. That wasn’t quite right. It was at the signing of the treaty, almost directly after he had done away with that Butterfly Queen. That’s when, briefly, he thought he caught a whiff of her unmistakable smell. Such a staple that he wishes he could forget. Then a second time. **_This_** was at the monster castle. As not too far off a memory, he recalled when the doorbell rang, and that brainless kappa dropped everything he was doing and rushed to the door. Actually, quite a few of his pathetic legion followed.

Whoever it was, Toffee didn’t have the mind to care… until those monsters came back into the room carrying packages that sure enough, had that undeniable odor about them. As jarring as that was, he couldn’t believe the sight of the fellow monsters ripping open the items and happily devouring the contents. Food. Mostly. Still fresh, but some were actually given material goods that they couldn’t wait to try on, or squished into themselves with gleeful hugs.

“Uhh…” Toffee offhandedly mused until shrugging the matter off with, “ordered some, packages I see.” One of the lackeys laughed.

“This just isn’t _any_ package! You’re new, so I guess we’ll have to forgive ya.” Toffee snorted at the remark.

“Yes well, whenever you’re finished shall we proceed to fetching the wand?”

“In a moment!” The Kappa spoke in between mouthfuls of his provided snacks. That whole interruption certainly threw off his whole plan that day and needless to say he was bitter about it. When he finally had the opportunity to throw that dolt out on his butt, Toffee took it upon himself to answer the door when the doorbell rang. Actually ordering the rest of those mindless drones to stay back as they have no clue who could actually be at the front door.

He knew it was nobody of actual importance, and by process of elimination it had to be this individual who delivered packages. It happened a few times when Ludo believed he was in charge, all of which Toffee collectively ignored but would offhandedly gleam some information when the event occured. It was only one person. A woman. Mewman, and yet they were all so eager to reach the door when she rang. What monster could _possibly_ welcome a **_Mewman_** so warmly? The idea was laughable.

Toffee leisurely sauntered to the front door. His pace causing a second ring and answering it abruptly made the hooded individual jolt. That damn scent emitting from them like some wretched perfume!

“Can I help you?” Toffee casually spoke.

“You’re not Ludo Avarius. Or--” He stopped her right there before she read the list of names off of the paper she held.

“He was found incompetent and his soldiers nominated me to take his place.”

“I see, well my good Septarian, are those _soldiers_ still allowed to accept their due or do you see it as an interference to their duties?” Her tone. That authority alone pricking him, but not a shred of his irritation showed.

“Not at all, but they’re all quite busy at the moment. You’ll have to leave them at the door.”

“I’d prefer if they were inside.”

“I’m terribly sorry, but I cannot allow you in.”

“Really now?” Her sarcasm. There was something about it as he watched her fold her arms, “surely a well groomed and spoken Septarian would possess the proper amount of brainpower to see I am of no threat.” Toffee scrunched his brow.

“How can one trust someone under shadow and hood? Say you remove it and start by telling me who you are?”

“Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is a person in a hood.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“Of course not! I’m not putting your powers of observation under fire, I’m merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a hooded figure **_who_** they are.” The stillness ensued, but Toffee stepped to the side and gestured his arm within.

“You can stack them by the wall over there.”

“Will do,” she made a bow and took a box, stepped inside and began to go to work. Toffee leaned against the wall and watched. She was about one box away from finishing before his tail reached up and made an aggressive tug, yanking the robe away from her. Surprised was maybe a little too much of a strong word for that moment. Was he shocked? No. Certainly bewildered. Stupefied. Yes, that was it.

He recognized that long flowing bubblegum hair accompanied by that figure and skin. Those monsters were fools. This was no mere Mewman. This. Was a Bloomen.

“Queen Primrose Bloom, last I heard of you you made some reckless attempt to help Queen Eclipsa.” The displeased sigh. He grinned. She faced him, hands properly held in front. The air of royalty hadn’t left her it seemed.

“General Toffee, last I heard your finger was shot off by Moon the Undaunted--oh, and it seems it’s true. Can’t quite grow it back I see?” Toffee made a low dark growl in response, replacing it as he spoke.

“If you knew it was me, why such secrecy?”

“Honestly Toffee when was the last time you’ve **actually** seen me?” She had a point, “what? Would you have preferred if I welcomed myself into your arms?” Briefly his mind entertained the thought, but he was already theorizing the answer to her mild hostility.

“Seems killing Queen Comet has turned you quite cold. You ought to be careful, I heard that’s bad for your health.” Yet the Bloom Queen scoffed pleasantly into her hand, immediately throwing off his prior statement.

“I’d prefer a direct, how are you? Instead of probing me like that. Since we’re on the topic, let’s just say if it weren’t for Queen Comet being such a benevolent ruler, I would have, without a doubt, claimed her life much before you would have breathed the notion.” Then a despondent sigh, “well one last box.” Fetching the item she returned and stacked it beside him. Stopping when his figure prevented her retreat.

“Forgive me. Allow me to make it up to you over dinner.”

The carriage stopped just then, quickly bringing Toffee out of his memories. Listening he heard a fellow voice.

“Ah! Prima! We heard you were coming, and decided to come out to meet you.”

“I appreciate it greatly. Could you pull the carriage? These piggoats surely could use the rest.” Ah. So that’s what’s been pulling him. They were fairly quiet for piggoats.

“It would be an honor!!” The exchange was a little bumpy at best before they started moving again.

“So… would you mind telling me what’s in the carriage?”

“Supplies. Mostly gardening, oh, and a patient.” Being honest was she? Toffee couldn’t tell if that was exactly the appropriate approach to take.

“Ah! They’re lucky.” This back and forth further helped the idea that this was some sort of set up. He tuned it out for now. Back to star gazing. However the event was short lived as sure enough he was brought to some kind of housing, and Primrose effectively took it from there. First thing she did was ignite the fireplace before fetching him. Plant tendrils helped deliver him to the… tub? It was certainly an earthen kind of tub protruding out of the ground, already filled with water and he actually was propped up instead of laying completely on his back. He could see over the thing and he started to turn his head before she stepped over and corrected it back to being straight.

“Ow.”

“Sorry, just don’t move yet, the water isn’t even heated.”

“Have you reduced yourself to boiling me now?” He caught her rolling her eyes before she was out of view.

“No. This water is actually used for your breed. Even regeneration takes a toll and leaves you with all kinds of unspoken aches. Being in something your own body instinctively accepts will make the healing process less painful. Septarians do love their bodies of water.” Alright. He’ll give her that, and this was a lot better than staring up at a ceiling all day.

“Will it shorten the process?”

“Well there is something to be said about attitude, and those who retain a more positive outlook usually do recover quicker, but I can’t exactly vouch for you.”

“Hrmm…” he mumbled offhandedly and even only spending minutes within the water he was able to raise his hands, watching the water sift between his fingers. Sure enough the act was still quite painful to do, but he did notice the difference. She returned to his side with a brew and carefully poured it in, but the change in temperature made him hiss. Primrose bit her lip, apologizing softly under her breath. Setting the bucket aside she dipped her own hand in, nodding in approval.

“Okay, I can feel the heat has started to kick in. So when the brew cools off you’ll remain warm.” Pulling her hand out he stole a glimpse of her fingertips and before she could stand her snatched her wrist, “h-hey! You of all people shouldn’t make moves like tha--”

“You have frostbite…” The tips of her finger were a sickeningly splotchy yellow and a deep putrid brown. She sighed, taking his hand, patting the top of it and nimbly set it back into the water.

“I know, but this is nothing. Now. After all of this I’m sure you are exhausted. Transferring you was not just a risk to be discovered, but a risk for you as well. I’m sure you’re aware. Since I know you’re stubborn, albeit prideful,” when he scowled at her remark she chuckled, “I added a few natural nutrients that should help you sleep, so please do yourself a favor and don’t fight them. Sleep. Okay?” Toffee relieved a sigh.

“Fine.”

“Thank-you.” Sure enough she yawned herself. Stood, stretching out, “this place has a spare room, so I’m going to hunker down until morning.” He watched her until she faded from view, and a few minutes later he did start to feel the effects of her medicine, yawning himself. Thankfully it didn’t hurt. Sliding further into the water, his crocodilian face the only thing peeking above it, he drifted into slumber. Momentarily pondering why he didn’t feel at all chilled when he was transported.

**Author's Note:**

> So this past month I was introduced to the wonderful 4 season series, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, and has anybody seen "The Shape of Water" directed by Guillermo del Toro? Well, it's basically a fish man and woman fall in love. What I'm getting at is my friends and I have this inside joke of having our own 'Shape of Water' and well, in this case, this is my 'Shape of Scales'. Toffee wasn't supposed to happen.
> 
> As much as I love the character and will have fun exploring it, I also realized there wasn't a whole lot of decent (in my opinion) Toffee x (insert preference here). In fact, a lot of the stuff I stumbled upon, I cringed at. There were some that made Toffee seem toxic as a significant other, and I didn't like it. So now, here I am. Writing my own 'Shape of Scales'. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
